


I'm in Love With my Car

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Humor, Mechanophilia, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses his Baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Love With my Car

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira! Jen thanks for all your help. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 94 "Nothing Happened, I Swear," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Dean made his way out back to the sea of cars behind Singer’s Garage. It was the perfect camouflage to hide Baby in while they were laying low at Bobby’s. Sam and Bobby had fallen asleep hours ago, before he snuck out of the house.

“Sorry, Baby,” he whispered as he gently pulled on the old tarp haphazardly covering the car to further hide it. “We’ll go back on the road real soon.” Dean lovingly stroked the driver’s side front fender. The smooth, enameled paint was cool under his hand. He licked his lips, knowing he’d have to warm his Baby up. His heart beat faster in anticipation.

Slowly, he ran his hand up the fender, leaning forward to gently push the tarp off the rest of the hood, in unhurried movements to tease the both of them. He caressed the newly revealed hood, biting his lip to stifle back a moan with his growing arousal. Dean lay across the hood. He reveled in the smell of her; cold metal, burnt oil, and old rubber. His hands slid around her body, greedily taking in the feel of her. He nuzzled the hood, murmuring, “I missed you.” The sentiment was punctuated with a long kiss. He started to leisurely drag his hips against the fender while he peppered the hood with unhurried kisses.

His movements sped up as his need increased. He panted heavily, hugging the hood, grinding against the fender, knowing he needed to get inside her.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, with a final kiss to the hood and the fender, and climbed inside. Dean clumsily fished the key from his pocket and started Baby up. He knew from past experience that it wasn’t the brightest move, but he just had to hear his Baby purr. Lovingly, he kissed the steering wheel. His fingers caressed the hard plastic, running along the finger knobs. He pulled back and teasingly fondled himself through his jeans, while he felt along the padded vinyl dash and the leather seats.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He opened the glove box to get the shop rag he kept there, while he hurriedly freed himself from his jeans. After a couple measured strokes, he kissed the steering wheel again and repositioned himself in the seat. Gripping the dash, Dean rubbed his cock along the steering wheel. The feel of it got him off like nothing else. As he sped up, he fumbled around for a better grip and accidently turned on the headlights.

He forced himself to pull back when he got close. Dean didn’t want to, but as much as he loved Baby, he didn’t want to ruin her either. Quickly, he grabbed the rag from the seat next to him and stroked himself. With his free hand, he caressed the steering wheel, pounding the heel of his palm into the horn when he came, Baby screaming along with him.

The afterglow was short lived. He was panting, basking in the warm buzz, promising to never neglect Baby for so long again, when a flashlight blinded him.

“Dean?” The sound of Bobby’s voice promptly killed any thoughts Dean might have been having about a round two.

“This, uh, this isn’t what it looks like. I uh, um, well…” Dean stumbled around, trying to find some sort of explanation, and finally settled on a nervous grin when none came.

Bobby lowered his flashlight and shook his head. “Boy, I’m going to go back into that house. You’re going to… straighten up and go back to bed. I wasn’t here. You weren’t here. None of this ever happened. Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course, Bobby,” Dean half- squeaked, while he clumsily tried to tuck himself back into his jeans.

Bobby retreated back to the house muttering about idjits who sleep with their brothers and are too damned attached to their cars, while Dean shut off the car and made it look like he’d never been out there that night.


End file.
